Yukine Miyazawa
at the Calculated based on a visual novel screenshot |height_cm = 157 |weight_kg = 45 |bloodtype = A |occupation = Student |anime_debut = Once Again After Crying |relatives = Kazuto Miyazawa (brother, deceased) |voiceactor_ja = |voiceactor_en = }} Yukine Miyazawa is a second year student who hangs around in the library's reference room during lunchtime. She is very helpful and often serves tea and cooks meals for those who visit her. Yukine is noted to be an excellent cook ,even though she prepares ready-made food most of the time, and has a small gas stove in the reference room in order to prepare meals for her guests. Yukine's theme song is Tea Party in the Reference Room. In the visual novel, her arc simply explains her everyday life with Sunohara and Tomoya, until the moment where a year has passed since her brother died. She then visits the grave with Tomoya and her brother's gang and, after giving a very emotional speech, she is kissed by Tomoya. Clannad Tomoya first met her in the library's reference room while trying to find a "how to" book about speeches for Nagisa. He is immediately greeted by her hospitality, and returns the next day with Yōhei Sunohara due to Yōhei's insistence. Ever since, Tomoya, Nagisa, and Yōhei start to enter the library reference room routinely. She later avails Tomoya and Yōhei an instruction book for magical spells for them to try. Most of them are in the favor of Tomoya, involving the girls they met. The most well-known spell is the one where he accidentally found himself locked inside the gym storage room with Kyou. ~After Story~ In the After Story, is it revealed that Yukine has friends outside of her school, who turn out to be delinquents from other schools. She made friends with the delinquents through her brother, Kazuto, who was also a delinquent, after his death trying to save a friend from an accident. The delinquents respect her and think of her as being their older caring sister. Some of them even go to the reference room when she is there to eat and get their wounds treated. However, asides form the members of his gang, no one else knows that Kazuto died. They decided to keep this a secret because of their rivalry with another band, who would charge at them if they knew that their leader died. In her arc during the anime, after a series of violent fights between the members of the rival gangs which threaten to end with the police intervening. After a fight between Tomoya (all the other members of her gang and Sunohara had been unable to fight after eating Sanae's special rainbow bread combined with what is implied to be 's infamous jam) and Sasaki, a member of the opposite gang, she manages to make the two sides reconcile after being hit by Sasaki. He accidentally hit her since she had dressed up as Kazuto to try and stop the fighting. After revealing the truth about her brother's death, she visits Kazuto's tomb with everyone and the two sides promise to be on friendly terms for her sake. After the visit, she tells Tomoya, Nagisa and Youhei about the existence of light orbs, revealing their origin. Years after graduating, she is shown still caring for the members of her brother's gang. Gallery Yukinechapter3.jpg|Yukine's first appearance in the anime episode Once Again After Crying. Yukinecooking.jpg|Yukine with her cooking attire Yukine8.jpg|Yukine as seen in ~After Story~ episode Valiant Fight References